


Summer Vacation

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You went to Dubai to go to comic con and relax after a stressful school year. Little did you know that the cast of Supernatrual was going to be there as well and they would ask you to hang out with them for the weekend.





	1. Middle Eastern Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> I am using this as my entry to @dancingalone21 summer escape challenge. I chose Dubai, U.A.E. as my location. I hope you enjoy! This is an AU. No hate to Danneel. I love her and wish her no harm. For the purposes of this fic assume Danneel is perfectly happy with someone else elsewhere. This is unbeta’d all mistakes are my own. I know this is long...it took on a mind of its own. I have also decided that this is going to become the start to a new series called Summer Vacation!
> 
> *This is un-beta’d all mistakes are my own.
> 
> **Text messages are in italics

“Whoever thought moving Comic Con to June in Dubai is an idiot,” you muttered to no one as you flopped onto your hotel bed. You flew in this morning to Dubai and were sweating your ass off. You pulled up WTF Weather and laughed at the comment ‘hotter than redneck ass on chili night’ before sighing when you saw that it was 120 degrees at 10 pm. “Seriously, who wants to put hundreds of people together in a convention hall with these temperatures. Last year was beautiful with the temps only being in the 90’s, why on earth did they push the timeline back by two months?” You sip on your drink you mixed from your mini fridge. 

You must have fallen asleep watching Friday the 13th as you startled awake. The clock blinked at you 2:07 am in its red letters. “What was that” you ask the room as you hear a scratching at the door. Stretching as you stand you make your way towards the door as you hear scratching and then the door jiggle. “Dude, you can’t even open your hotel room door. I thought you said you weren’t drunk,” you heard a low, but familiar sounding voice. You couldn’t quite place that voice though.

“Can I help you” you exclaimed as you opened the door stopping dead in your tracks.

“What are you doing in my room,” the tall man asked you. He stared at you with piercing green eyes while the man behind him towered over him also peering at you.

“Excuse me, but this is my room. I checked in several hours ago and have been here ever since.” You reached out and took the key from his hand. “You would be in 301, right here,” you say knocking on the door next to you. “My room is 303, you are trying to get in the wrong room.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry,” the man blushed. “My name is Jensen,” he reaches a hand out to you.

Taking his hand and shaking it, “Jensen Ackles, I know.” Jensen smiles you, “at the moose behind you is Jared Padalecki. I’m Y/N.”

Jensen and Jared both shake your hand. “I hope we didn’t wake you up. This hotel is a little confusing.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t mean to fall asleep that early anyways, I was watching Friday the 13th. I meant to go down to the bar and check out the house band. I loved them when I stayed here last time. Obviously it is too late to do that now,” you shrug starting to close the door.

“Hey,” Jensen puts a hand on your door and smiles at you, “you can come hang with us in my room. The gang is all coming over to have some drinks and relax.”

“The gang,” you question lifting an eyebrow at the guys.

“Yea, all our friends that came for this convention,” Jensen responds. “You in, or what?”

“Sure, I’ll join you, just let me grab my key,” you leave the door for a second reaching back to the table grabbing your keycard. When you return the boys are still standing exactly where they were when you left. “So is the party in your room or are we going to party in the hallway all night?”

“Oh, umm, right,” Jensen blushes a little while putting his key in the door. Pushing the door open he moves aside so Jared could walk in. “After you, Y/N,” he says smiling.

“Thanks, Jensen,” you say as you walk into his room, which looks identical to yours, and you take a seat on one of the beds. Jensen throws the deadlock so the door stays open before sitting next to you on the bed.

“Alcohol is here bitches! Now the party can start,” Briana exclaims walking into the room with Rich and Rob following behind her. “Oh, we have a new friend I see,” she says noticing you sitting on the bed next to Jensen.

“Guys, this is Y/N. Jen just tried to break into her room. We invited her to join us, that’s okay with you guys, right” Jared addressed the group. He was answered with responses of ‘yea, cool’ and ‘hell yea’s.’ “Y/N, this is…”

“Rich, Rob, and Briana, I know,” you respond laughing at the bitch face you receive from Jared. Jensen throws his head back in laughter.

“I like her,” Briana states with a laugh sitting on the other bed next to Jared while Rich and Rob grab chairs to sit in. “Any time I can get more girl power I will take it!” Briana starts pouring shots and passing them around the room. “To friends, both new and old,” she says holding up her shot before you all throw them back.

Rob looks around the room as Briana and Jared go about pouring drinks, “hey, where’s Misha?” You choke when he says it because you automatically start singing the where’s Misha song in your head. Rob gives you a strange look and you respond with an apologetic one as you play it off like you just swallowed wrong.

“I’m right here you jerks. You left me at the bar when I was in the bathroom,” Misha retorts as the cast laughs at him. He stops in his tracks when he notices you. Tilting his head he says, “you look familiar.”

You smile up at Misha, “the only reason I might look familiar that I can think of would be because I did GISHWHES last year. Maybe you saw one of the photos my team submitted.”

“That’s probably it. What team were you on,” Misha inquired.

A slight blush reaches your face as you answer, “the underbears.”

“I remember that team name! I saw the logo and I couldn’t stop laughing at it. I showed it to you, do you remember that Jens,” Misha asks laughing. Jensen nods his head yes smirking at you as you down the drink Jared hands you.

“Well now that you have embarrassed her, Misha this is Y/N,” Jared says taking your empty glass and pouring you another drink.

“So, Y/N, what brings you to Dubai in this blessed heat,” Richard asks leaning towards you while Misha takes a seat at the foot of the bed.

“I came for ComicCon. I don’t know why they decided to push it back until June though. Summer in the Middle East is intense. Last year it was during spring break so it was more bearable.” You give Jared a smile thanking him as he hands you a new drink.

“Better question,” Rob says taking a drink, “why did you travel all the way to the Middle East for ComicCon? I mean I know the Supernatural family travels far and wide for a Supernatural convention, but not usually a ComicCon as much.”

“Actually, I live in Kuwait. Also, I didn’t know you guys were coming to this. A friend of mine convinced me to go last year, and I had fun so when he asked if I was going to go this year I said sure,” you smiled at the group who all seemed surprised.

“Why do you live in Kuwait? Are you deployed,” Jensen asked you.

“No, I’m a teacher. I spent two years in South America, and now I’m in the Middle East for a while,” you smiled at him. “You don’t really get a lot of extra money on a teacher’s salary, and I love to travel so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone. I’ve had a lot of experiences most people would never have in their lifetimes. People say home is where your heart is, and if that is true my home is the world.” You couldn’t help but smile at the faces of the people surrounding you. Some were shocked, some were impressed, and some were trying to figure out what kind of experiences you have had. “I’ve taught in Kuwait for two years, I am moving to a different school, but staying in Kuwait next school year. I don’t know what I am doing after that.”

“Wow, that is really cool, Y/N,” Jensen smiles at you and bumps into your shoulder. At that moment you phone starts dinging with text messages, “someone is popular.”

“That would be my friend Jo. She is wondering if she can FaceTime with me. Do you guys mind? She will freak out to see I’m hanging out with her idols.” They all agree and you text her telling her it is cool. A moment later your phone rings with a FaceTime call. You answer the call. “Hey Jo! Ummm you need to put on your hijab.”

“Why,” she asks giving you a questioning look.

“Just do it, trust me. Let’s just say I’m with some guys that you will want to meet,” you say excitedly.

“Okay, just give me a moment. You are in Dubai for ComicCon, right?”

“Yep, you are right. I’ve met some pretty awesome people that you are going to love meeting. We are just hanging out in one of the hotel room. Are you ready,” you ask with a smile.

“Okay, you are killing me here girl. Why are you so excited and I feel like you are going Charlie on me,” Jo laugs.

“I’m always your Charlie, Jo,” you say laughing. “Fine, are you ready?” Jo nods eagerly as you turn the phone around to the rest of the room. “Jo, meet Jared, Jensen, Misha, Rich, Rob, and Briana.” The crew all waved at your phone.

“Oh my god! Are you serious right now? How did you meet the cast of Supernatural? I need to hear the entire story start to end right this minute,” Jo exclaims towards you.

“Alright Jo, take a breath,” you laugh at her, “I promise I will give you the full story, but wouldn’t you rather talk to these people? We can talk any day.”

“Yes! Totally! I would love to talk to all of them,” she says happily. You pass your phone to Jared. He gives out a chuckle before smiling at your phone.

“Hey there Jo,” he says as you lean back against the headboard.

“So, who is this Jo, other than a fangirling friend, that is,” Jensen asks leaning back next to you.

“I’ve known Jo for a little over a year now. She is the older sister of one of my former students. We bonded over our nerdiness with different TV shows. She is truly my first friend I made in Kuwait that wasn’t a teacher at some international school or in the choir I was a part of. She is pretty cool. I wish she would have been able to come with me this year.”

“That’s pretty cool. She sounds great. I look forward to talking to her,” he smiles at you.

“Just to warn you, she is definitely a Dean girl,” you smiled.

“My kind of girl,” he winked.

“Here you go Y/N,” Briana said handing you your phone.

“Hey Jo, there is one last person for you to meet. Jo, meet Jensen,” you pulled the phone back a little so that Jensen was filled the screen with you.

“Holy crap! Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” she exclaimed. Jensen smiled before taking your phone and saying hey to Jo.

“So, how, or I guess why did you guys get asked to come to the Middle Eastern Comic Con,” you asked looking around the room. “I mean, I know there are some fans of the show sprinkled throughout the Middle East, but Supernatural really doesn’t really fit with the lifestyle that is expected around here.”

“You know what, I asked the same question,” Jared responded leaning forward a little to take your glass and refill it. “I guess last year there was one fan who talked about the show enough they got other people interested.”

“Yea, I also heard that she bought all of the Supernatural merchandise that was on the convention floor,” Rob added in.

“That’s kind of impressive if you think about it guys,” Rich cuts in, “one person had enough of an influence to gain the show a bunch of interest in an area where that is unlikely and she got enough interest that they wanted us here.”

You blushed at their comments throwing your hands over your face, “oh my god.”

Briana took notice of your movement, “what’s wrong girly?”

“Oh ummm, well, I think I might have been that girl. Last year I walked the floor every day to see what merch I could find. There was one booth that had a couple of those funko pops and I bought them. Am I the reason you guys are here,” you ask looking around the room. They all smile at you with responses of maybe and possibly.

“Here Y/N,” Jensen says handing you your phone.

“Hey Jo, we will talk later okay?” Jo smiles and hangs up.

“So, you are the fan that created enough buzz to get us here huh,” Jensen questions wrapping an arm around your shoulder pulling you to him. “That’s pretty impressive. I’m surprised you aren’t fangirling right now like Jo was just now.” He sent you a wink as he said that last part.

“Well, she didn’t just have you trying to break into her hotel room at two in the morning,” you retort causing the rest of the room to burst into laughter.

“She got you there buddy,” Misha laughed. “I think it is time for me to hit the hay though. We have to be up in a few hours.” The others agreed with Misha saying goodbyes as they head for their rooms.

“I suppose we will be seeing you tomorrow then Y/N,” Jared asks as he gives you a hug goodnight.

“Your chances are pretty good there moose,” you respond causing him to laugh as he says goodnight to Jensen and heads for his own room.

“Umm can I walk you back to your room,” Jensen asks sheepishly.

“You mean the whole ten feet from this bed to my door? Sure Jens, why not.” Your response causes him to smile and place his hand on the small of your back guiding you towards the door.   
“Well, I guess this would be goodnight then,” you say as you step outside his door and right in front of yours.

“Yea, I guess,” he says shyly. “Hey, I’m sorry about trying to break into your room. This setup is a little weird and I really thought it was my room.”

“It’s okay,” you say with a smile. “I know what you mean. I had this same exact room last year and it took me awhile to get used to it. Thanks for inviting me to join you guys tonight. I had a lot of fun. You guys are pretty cool.”

“I’m glad you had fun. I hope you will hang out with us tomorrow.” Jensen leans down and kisses your forehead before handing you your cell phone. “You left this sitting on the bed when you got up,” he smiled at you.

“Thank you. Goodnight Jensen,” you say as you step into your room and shut the door.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he says as he shuts his door too.

******

You woke up to your phone alerting you to a text. Rubbing your eyes you look at the phone. 

Good morning Y/N. Would you like to join me for breakfast before heading to the convention site? -Jensen

Wait, how do you have my number? Sure, I will join you for breakfast. Just give me a half hour to shower and get ready for the day. Oh and good morning to you.

I took the liberty to text myself from your phone last night before you left. Then i just saved your number. It is one of the oldest tricks in the book! Don’t tell me you haven’t done it before, Y/N.

I forgot you had my phone last night, lol. You realize the more you text me the longer it will take for me to get into the shower, meaning it will be longer than a half hour until I am ready to go.

Okay, okay I’m done! Go get ready I will see you in half an hour.

See you soon!

You were dressed and just starting to put on some makeup when you heard a knock at the door. Walking to the door you open it smiling. “Good morning Jensen. I’m not quite ready to go. I need five more minutes, but come on in.”

Jensen smiles before giving you a quick hug saying good morning before following you into the bathroom taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub. “You look great Y/N, you really don’t need makeup. You are beautiful just the way you are.”

“Well thank you Jens, but it is a confidence booster for me. I don’t have the best confidence in myself, so this helps me just a bit.” You finish up the last of what you are doing before turning around and smiling at Jensen and walking out of the bathroom picking up your bag on the table next to the door. “Are you ready?” Jensen smiles at you as he stands up gesturing for you to lead the way out of your room.

****

Jensen waited with you in line while you got you pass for the convention before bringing you over to the artist entrance with him. “She’s with me and will be all weekend. Is there a way we can get her a pass so she isn’t stopped from coming with me all weekend,” Jensen asked the gate agent. The agent smiled and told Jensen he would see what he could do. Placing his hand on the small of your back he guides you inside towards the green room. “Good morning everyone,” he greets his castmates with responses the same. 

“Hey Y/N, I want to go out on the floor and kind of look around. Would you like to go with me,” Jared asked you smiling.

“Yea, sure. By now most of the vendors should be set up and ready to go. That could be fun,” you respond. 

The two of you were walking around the floor when you both heard a screech behind you. “Oh my god it is you!” The two of you turned around to see a young women at a merch booth who was most certainly fangirling. Jared lets out a little chuckle before smiling and walking up to the booth.

“Hi, I’m Jared.” He smiled and held out his hand to the girl.

“I know who you are,” she smiles at him and shakes her hand. “I actually was slightly fangirlilng over her,” she says pointing at you.

“What,” you question smiling at her. Jared smirks looking down at you and throws an arm around your shoulders.

“You are the girl that came asking me about Supernatural merch last year. That night I went online and watched four episodes. I was hoping you would come back around near the booth for the last day of the convention, but I never saw you. I then went on to watch the entire series, or at least what I could find of it. I watched seasons 1-11 twice since last year. I have two more episodes left of season 12 to watch still tonight before the panel tomorrow. If it wasn’t for you I would have never found the show. I’m hooked now!” She looked at Jared, “It is really cool to meet you too by the way. I’m fangirling over you as well, but when I saw the two of you together I flipped.”

Jared smiled at her, “this is Y/N. She is pretty cool isn’t she.”

You blushed at his comment, “thanks. I’m glad you enjoy the show. I didn’t know I had that much influence on anyone. That is until these guys told me the story of how they were invited here this year.”

“I know a ton of people who got hooked on the show last year after we met you, so it is really thanks to you that they are here. Y/N, would you mind signing this poster for me? I plan to have the cast sign it tomorrow when they do autographs, but I would like yours as well if that is okay.”

“Ummm sure,” you say hesitantly. Jared chuckles letting you go so you can sign the poster.

“Y/N is famous now huh.” Jensen says walking up to the booth behind you. You turn to give him a smile as you blush.

“Holy cow, you are friends with the entire cast,” the girl asks excitedly.

“Actually we just met yesterday, but yea, I guess you could say that.”

“She is a friend of ours yes,” Jensen says as he pulls you in for a hug.

“That’s so cool! Anyways, I will let you go. Thanks for the autograph Y/N! I look forward to seeing the panel tomorrow guys,” she says waving.

You spend the rest of the day walking around the floor with Jensen and Jared being stopped multiple times by people wanting to talk to you, get your autograph, and gush about Supernatrual.

At the end of the day you were sitting in the green room with the entire cast deciding where to go for the night. “I think Y/N should decide since she knows more about this city than the rest of us,” Jensen says throwing his arm around you. The rest of the cast agreed with his statement.

“Well, the Irish Village is pretty good. Sometimes they have live music too. I’ve only had their appetizers, but all their other food looked and smelled really good.” Everyone agreed and decided to meet in the lobby of the hotel later that evening. 

*******

You heard a light knock at your door. Smiling you opened it to find Jensen on the other side. “My don’t you clean up well,” you say to him as you grab your purse and step into the hallway.

“You look mighty fine yourself sweetheart,” he responds and makes your heart flip at him calling you sweetheart. Jensen was sweet, hot as hell, and all around an amazing guy. You found yourself falling for him fast. “Everyone is down in the lobby waiting on us so we should probably get down there before they start making up stories as to why we are the last two down there.

Everyone loved the Irish Village. Drinks were flowing and food was constantly being passed around the table. There was a band playing who recognized the group you were with and asked Rob and Jensen to sing a couple songs with them. You leaned over to Misha, “hey, I’m going to step outside for a minute, I will be right back.” He nodded at you before you walked away.

One outside you walked through the crowd of tables over to the little pond. You smiled as you thought about how crazy this weekend had become. You originally just planned to come to the convention and have a little fun relaxing now that the school year was done. You never expected the cast of Supernatural to be there, let alone try to break into your hotel room and then invite you to hang out with them all weekend. Plus at the convention you had become some sort of celebrity just because you had tried to find Supernatural merch the year prior. You were pulled away from when your thoughts when you heard a low ‘hey’ come up next to you. You turned to see Jensen standing next to you looking at the same pond.

You smiled at him. “Are you okay? Rob and I got back to the table and you were gone. Misha said you stepped outside about ten minutes ago, so I decided to come check on you.”

“Yea, I’m fine. I’m just kind of wrapping my head around everything going on this weekend. It’s been very different than what I was originally expecting is all.”

“Oh, how so,” Jensen asks turning around to sit on the rock you were both standing next to and you follow.

“Well, first of all I had no clue the cast of my favorite show was going to be at this convention. I was not prepared at all for that,” he laughs at that comment. “Then two of my favorite actors try to break into my hotel room,” you throw out three fingers, “then my favorite cast in the entire world invites me to hang out with them the entire weekend so I get to see all the behind the scenes of the convention which is super interesting and finally I’m some sort of celebrity at the convention because I made so many people in a TV show. It’s a little overwhelming compared to what I was expecting, you know?” You turn to face Jensen to see him smirking at you.

“What were you expecting this weekend Y/N,” he asks.

“Well, I was just going to come to town, meet new people at the convention, unwind from a stressful school year, then go back to Kuwait for one more week to prepare my cat for me going back to the States for two months.” You lean into Jensen as he puts his arm around you. 

“Well, I for one am glad that I drunkenly tried to get into your hotel room. I like you, Y/N, and I want to keep getting to know you,” he said pulling back a little bit to look at you.

You looked up at him still leaning against him, “I must be dreaming.” At that Jensen leans down and his lips find yours. Your mind explodes. The Jensen Ackles is kissing you. When he pulls away you can’t help but let out a little “wow” which he chuckles at. “Okay, yep, I’m officially dreaming.”

“Well if you are dreaming I am too sweetheart,” he responds. “Seriously though, I would like to keep getting to know you better when you get home, would that be okay?”

“I go back to Kuwait for a week, and then I fly back to the States. I’m staying with my cousin for a week to see her new place but other than that my summer is free.”

“Perfect. We should probably get back inside before everyone starts missing us. Shall we,” he asks holding his hand out to you to help you stand.

*****

The rest of the convention flew by quickly. You spent all of your time with Jensen and the rest of the cast unless they had something for the convention. Even then Jensen would text you whenever he could. It was time for everyone to fly back to their homes and you found yourself at the airport with the rest of the cast. You were behind Jensen in the security line.

“I’m sorry sir, but you can’t have this in your carry-on. There are new TSA rules for direct flights from the Middle East to the USA. This screen is too large,” the security officer said to Jensen holding up his iPad.

“What, when did this become a thing,” Jensen questioned.

“It’s only been in effect for a couple months sir.”

“Well what am I supposed to do? It’s not like I can get it into my checked bag now can I,” Jensen said trying not to sound angry.

“Hey,” you say reaching out to place your hand on his arm smiling. “I can take it. I’m flying to Kuwait. I will be in Texas in a week anyways. Also, I go through Europe on my way home, so that rule doesn’t affect me.”

“You are going to be in Texas in a week,” he questions.

“Yes. I told you I was going to spend my first week back with my cousin. She just moved to some suburb near Dallas. Is that acceptable sir,” you ask the security agent.

“Do you two know each other,” he asks.

“Yes we do,” Jensen says smiling at the man.

“Then that is okay with me. Just make sure you are able to turn the device on when you go through security in the USA ma’am.”

You both smile at the security officer as you grab your carry-on items from the x-ray belt. Jensen pulls you into a hug, “thanks Y/N. I had no clue that was a rule. I guess this means I will get to be seeing you in about a week.”

“Yes, I guess so,” you respond hugging him back.


	2. Dubai Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get bumped off your flight back to Kuwait. How will you pass the time?

"Ugh, my flight is overbooked and I got bumped off. I get to sit on standby until 10 tonight."

"Really? That sucks, I’m sorry. What are you going to do to pass the time?"

"Well, lucky for me I have an iPad with several episodes of TV shows I have to get up on and this airport has free internet access so I can watch Netflix too."

"I wish I had my iPad, it would be nice to watch some shows for a while. Everyone else has headphones in right now and I’m sitting here on my phone."

"I guess you better keep up to date on travel regulations Mr. Ackles. ;)"

"Har har very funny sweetheart. Maybe I will go read your entire Twitter feed. See how many times you mention and retweet me."

"You do that. I’m going to enjoy some TV. ;)"

A little while later you are deep into an episode of Kings of Con when you feel hands come gripping your shoulder. Jumping you turn your head to see the blue eyed curly haired man smiling at you. “Holy shit Rob you scared me,” you exclaimed pulling your headphones out of you ears.

Rob smiled at you and raised his eyebrow to your iPad sitting on your makeshift table of your suitcase. “I see you are watching the better actors now,” he says giving you a wink. You reached over to pause the episode you were watching.

“Oh, ummmm,” you blush a little, “I had only seen the first episode on YouTube so I went and bought it on iTunes. I haven’t had time to watch it. Since I am stuck here until Chuck knows when I figured now would be a perfect time to get caught up.”

Rob laughs at your reference to the show. “Y/N, our flight isn’t for another hour, come hang out with us. Seriously, we are right over there, you will still be able to hear if they call you to get on an earlier flight,” he says pointing to the other side of the large room.

Your eyesight follows Rob’s to the group sitting around all staring down at their phones. “Wow, it looks like everyone is riveted with their phone” Rob laughs and grabs your iPad and carry-on leading you over to the group. “Look who I found guys.” Everyone looks up and gives you a welcome before turning back to their phones. Jensen smiles at you and puts his phone down so you go to sit next to him.

“Hey, long time no see,” he says wrapping his arm around your shoulders giving you a side hug. “Get tired of sitting all by yourself?”

“Nah, Rob just scared the shit out of me and then convinced me to come over and liven up this crew. Y’all look like a group of teenagers on your phones,” you say looking around the group smiling.

“Did you just say y’all,” Jared asks laughing as he looks up from his phone.

“Yea I did moose. Got a problem with it? I lived in Nashville for a summer while I was in college and it just kind of stuck with me,” you says shooting him a pointed look.

He throws his hands up, “hey I get it. That’s awesome.” The three of you continue to talk about your pasts until Briana looks up and cuts in.

“Y/N, do your write fanfiction.” she questions you looking up from her phone.

You couldn’t help but blush as the others looked up from their phones waiting for your answer. “Ummmm...yes I have. I have written a few,” the blush continues to grow on your face.

“I’m pretty sure I just found your Tumblr blog,” she says smiling.

“H, h, how did you find that,” you ask.

“I like to check my hashtags every once in awhile. You put my name in a hashtag when you posted your photo ops from this weekend,” she says smiling at you. “Ohhh you have a master list. I am totally going to read everything you have written on the flight home.”

“Dude B! Share that with me,” Misha exclaims looking over at Briana’s phone screen. You couldn’t help but shrink down in your chair in embarrassment. Jensen chuckled before nudging your shoulder.

“What do you write about Y/N? Now I’m curious, but I don’t want to intrude like some others do.” He smiles down at you, while the others watch you waiting for an answer.

“Well,” you say hesitantly, “everything I write is reader insert. No ships like many people do,” Misha frowns a little at that comment. “It started as just writing in the Supernatural universe. Then last summer I was introduced into RPF and I went through stages of who I would write about. It is a hate free blog and honestly I have about six RPFs in drafts, but now that I know you guys I probably won’t publish them because it feels weird to work on them now. When I write reader inserts I imagine I am actually there and it is happening in the moment.”

“Wait, hold on now. What exactly is RPF? I’m confuse,” Jensen says throwing out a bitch face.

“Real person fiction, come on, get with it Ackles,” Misha exclaims.

Jensen raises an eyebrow at you. “That’s why I don’t think I will finish them. You guys are my friends now, and it is hella awkward to write about friends in that way,” you state as you look at Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Rob. Jensen looks at you curiously, Jared shakes his head with a chuckle, Rob raises and eyebrow questioningly as your eyes meet, and Misha bounces in his seat like a child on Christmas day. “I will probably finish the one with you and Kim though,” you say nodding your head at Briana, “that was is smut free so that one is not awkward, and I feel like I can do it better now that I have gotten to know you a little bit.” She smiles wide at you.

“I mean not everything I write is smut,” you say sheepishly, “some things I write as a way of personal therapy. Sometimes when things just get to be so much that I have to let out emotions somehow that usually ends up in some sort of fiction story involving some of my favorite actors and actresses in the world.”

“What, I don’t get any love in your writing? I’m hurt Y/N,” Richard fakes crying.

“I never went through a Rich or Gabe faze in my writing, and honestly I don’t think I could ever do your personality justice in writing. You do make an appearance in some of my stories though,” you throw a sympathetic look his way as the rest of the groups laughs at him.

“I guess I will have to take what I can get,” he smiles at you. At this point most of the group goes back to what they were looking at their phones.

“So, have you written any smut about me,” Jensen leans into you so only you can hear him. You shrink a little more and shake your head yes.

“I have three in drafts that involve you,” you say so quietly that he can barely hear you.

Jensen smiles and kisses the top of your head, “I would love to read them someday, with your permission. I promise I will not look at that blog unless you want me to.”

You look at the green eyed man next to you sheepishly, “thanks.” At that moment a voice comes over the loudspeaker.

“Well it looks like it is time for us to board. I’m glad we got to spend a little more time with you Y/N,” Rob says. You say goodbye to the group as they collect their belongings, each giving you a hug and head towards the doors. Jensen hangs back so he is the last one near you.

“Seriously, I’m glad to have spent a little more time with you, Y/N. I enjoyed getting to know you this weekend. Let me know when you get to Texas and we will meet up okay?” You nod in agreement, “hey, I will text you when I can. I know I will probably be in the air, but please text me when you make it back to Kuwait,” he leans down to give you a hug and leave a kiss on your cheek.

You stand staring out the window watching the plane pull back from the gate and take off before you head back over to your gate. About an hour later you receive a text.

"I decided to buy wifi for this flight since it is so long, so feel free to text me when boredom strikes you sitting in the airport. Counting down the minutes until I see you again."


	3. Taking on Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have finaly made it to Texas to return Jensen's iPad and do some sightseeing in Austin.

After spending the week wrapping up loose ends at your apartment in Kuwait you boarded your plane to make the long journey home for the summer. You sighed with relief as you started out the window watching the runway disappear as the plane climbed over the desert. You shot a quick text off to Jensen.

And I’m off. Next stop Dallas/Ft, Worth. Hopefully I won’t have any crying babies over the next 14 hours. I don’t know if I can handle 14 hours of crying babies and uncomfortably cramped seats again.

Yikes 14 hours?! You have no connecting flights?

No, I do. Remember I hop through Europe so that the screen rule doesn’t apply to me? I just don’t count those as stops. Usually I have just enough time to go to the bathroom then get on a new plane. I’m off to Germany and then it is a straight flight to DFT.

That’s a dumb rule by the way. Safe travels. Try to get some sleep. I’m excited to see you again.

I’m excited to see you too. Have a great day!

**Time Jump**

You had made it to your cousin’s home in Texas. You had found your luggage and retrieved your rental car without a problem and were now unpacking for your week with your oldest cousin. You laid on the bed smiling contently exhausted after your long journey. Picking up your cell phone your scrolled through your contacts before pressing call.

“Hello,” the voice on the other side questioned.

“Hey! I just wanted to let you know I made it to my cousin’s house.”

“Y/N! I didn’t even look at the caller ID. How was the flight? Are you settled in? How are you feeling,” Jensen questioned you quickly.

“Woah, hold your roll Ackles. One question at a time.” Jensen chuckled at your sass. “I just finished unpacking at my cousin’s place and I laid on the bed. Which was a bad idea I might add. I don’t think I will get up again now.

“Oh?”

“Yep. Pretty sure I will sleep until it is time for me to head over your way tomorrow,” you chuckle.

“Alright sweetheart, you get some rest. I will see you tomorrow, okay? Sweet dreams.” You can hear the smile in Jensen’s voice as he says this to you.

“Goodnight Jay,” you sleepily say before you end the call and drift off to sleep.

The next morning you woke up and got ready before saying goodbye to your cousin and driving to the address Jensen had sent you. That’s how you found yourself parked outside the house nervous to get our of your car. After ten minutes of psyching yourself in the car you finally get out and up to the front door and ring the bell.

After a moment a blonde woman opens the door. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m looking for Jensen,” you say smiling at her.

“Oh? Does he know you are coming or are you one of those stalkerish fangirls,” she questions you with venom in her voice.

“I, uhh…” you stutter before being cut off.

“Kenzie, who is at the door,” another woman asks the girl who must be Jensen’s sister.

“She says she is looking for Jay.”

“I’m returning his iPad. He didn’t know about the new TSA rules, so I’m just helping him out,” you say as you reach into your bag and produce Jensen’s iPad.

“You must be Y/N! Jensen has told me so much about you. He has been looking forward to your visit all week. I’m Donna, Jensen’s mom. Please just call me Donna and not Mrs. Ackles.” She smiles at you before grabbing your hand and pulling you through the house until you walk out the door and into the backyard. “Jensen, sweety, you have a visitor.”

Jensen turns away from the grill he was at with another man and smiles before making his way over to you. “Y/N, you’re here. I’m so glad,” he kisses your cheek before giving you a hug. He pulls away and wraps and arm around you. “Obviously you have already met mom and Kenzie. This is my dad Alan. Dad this is Y/N, the girl I met in Dubai.”

Alan walks over to you smiling and extends his hand, “Nice to meet you Y/N.”

“You too sir,” you say shaking his hand.

Alan laughs, “Alan is just fine dear.” His laugh reminds you of Jensen’s.

Another man walks out of the house, “Ahhh is this the girl Jay can’t stop talking about?” Jensen punches the man in the shoulder missing the blush rise to your cheeks.

“Josh, this is Y/N,” Donna introduces you while Jensen is busy glaring at his brother. “Y/n, this is Josh, Jensen’s brother.”

“You two go catch up for a little bit. Lunch will be ready in about twenty minutes,” Alan says smiling at you. Jensen nods his head at his family before leading you back into the house and into the living room sitting you both down on the couch.

“Well, now you have met my family. You are sitting here still, so they obviously haven’t scared you too bad,” Jensen says turning his head to face you. 

You smile in return before responding, “Well I almost didn’t make it in the house. I sat outside for ten minutes before I had enough courage to walk up to the front door, and then I thought Kenzie was going to slam the door in my face. Thank Chuck your mom walked up when she did. When Kenzie accused me of being a stalker fangirl all I could do was stutter.”

Jensen’s laugh reached to his eyes making them sparkle, “Yea, Kenzie can be that way sometimes. I think she forgot that I said someone was coming over today.”

“Speaking of which, here,” you say reaching into your bag once again and handing him his iPad, “before I forget to give it to you.”

“Thanks for doing this. I’m glad to see you again. As my family has mentioned I’ve talked about you quite a bit this week.”

“I don’t know how you had so much time to talk since we were texting constantly. Seriously, you and I texted ten times as much as Jo and I did this week. That’s saying something.” Jensen chuckles and pulls you into him. “I’m glad you are here. I’ve missed you.”

“We have talked literally everyday via text and FaceTime, and it was only a week ago we were in Dubai,” you tease him nudging your shoulder into his side which pulls a smile from him.

“I know, but it isn’t the same.”

“Whatever you say Ackles,” you laugh. 

The rest of the day at the Ackles residence went really well. You got to know the rest of Jensen’s family and shared a couple meals with them. Jensen decided to walk you out to your car when it was time to leave.

“So I will be in Austin this weekend. Will you be there by any chance,” you ask as you lean against the trunk of your rental with Jensen in front of you.

“You will be? You never told me this. Yea, I head back there tomorrow after lunch,” he says smiling at you.

“I’m telling you now you dork.” which causes Jensen to give you an offended look. “When I made plans with my cousin I told her I wanted to spend a weekend down in Austin. I didn’t tell her this but I wanted to check out Jared’s bar and your beer company. This was all planned before you tried to break into my room by the way. The plan is for me to head down there Friday and do some sightseeing then spend Friday and Saturday night there before I come back up here on Sunday morning.”

“Perfect! I would love to show you around the city I love. Could you maybe extend the trip a few days though? Jared is having a barbeque at his place Sunday evening. Rob and the band will be there. So will our friend Jason. It will be a lot of fun. You can stay with me and then you don’t have to pay for a hotel. I have plenty of space at my place, I promise, so don’t even think you would inconvenience me.”

“Well, I, umm,” you stutter.

“Hey,” he says placing his fingers under your chin and lifting it to make you look at him, “it’s okay. It was just an idea. You can say no if you want, I will understand. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, that’s all.”

“I would like that. I just have to talk to my cousin first and make sure she didn’t have any plans already that can’t be moved around. No matter what though, I would like to see you while I’m in Austin.”

“Good,” Jensen leaned down and kissed your cheek before giving you a hug. “Drive safe and text me when you get back to your cousin’s place okay?”

“You sound like my mother,” you laugh and run from Jensen before he can retaliate.

****

The drive from Dallas to Austin was beautiful. You took your time getting there, stopping along the way to enjoy the beautiful Texas weather and the sights. The plan was for you to meet Jensen at his place and then the two of you would head to San Jac together to meet up with Jared, Rob, and the rest of Louden Swain. You pulled up to the address Jensen had sent you and took a large breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door to knock.

After a moment the door opened to reveal a women, not Jensen. It took you a second to realize that it was Gen who had opened the door. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought I was going to Jensen’s house,” you said blushing just a little.

“You must be Y/N. You are at the right place. This is Jay’s house. They ran into an issue at the brewery that he needed to fix before he could come home so he asked if I could come over in case you beat him here. I’m Gen.” She smiled at you opening the door wider so you could walk into the house. 

“I know who you are. I’m a big fan of Supernatural,” you smile as you walk into the living room to see two young boys playing and a little girl sleeping on the floor. “And these must be the Padalecki children.”

“Mama, who is this,” Tom asks walking over to Gen’s side and hugging her leg.

“Tom this is Ms. Y/N, Uncle Jensen’s friend. Do you remember him talking about her?” Tom nods his head yes shyly.

“Hi Aunti Y/N,” Shep chirps from the floor before bounding over to you and giving you a big hug. Gen looks as surprised as you do.

“Well hello there Shep. How are you? Having fun playing at Uncle Jensen’s house even though he isn’t here?” Shep nods a quick yes before going back to the game that he and his brother had been playing. Tom says a shy hi and then joins Shep again on the floor.

“We will hang out here for about half an hour and then I need to take the kiddos back to our place for the babysitter. If Jensen is still not home yet I will take you to San Jac. Jared is already over there helping the band set up.” Gen smiles at you, “I’m so glad you are here. Jensen hasn’t stopped talking about you, especially when he is with Jared. I’ve heard so much about you, I just know that we will be friends.”

An hour later you found yourself walking into San Jac Saloon with Gen by your side. Jensen had texted the both of you that he had just left the brewery and that he would meet you at the bar. You couldn’t help but smile when you walked in to see Louden Swain on stage finishing up a sound check. Jared was standing near the stage talking to Rob. Rob looked up to see the two of you walk in and he smiled. 

“Well this place just classed up quickly,” he said with a wink making Jared turn around to see what he was talking about. Jared walked over to kiss Gen and he gave you a hug.

“Y/N it is so good to see you! I’m glad you are finally here. Welcome to my bar!”

“Hey Jared, good to see you again too. Hi Rob,” you exclaimed waving at Rob who waved back with a smile. 

“Well the band just finished up their sound check. Do y’all want to head upstairs until the show starts? We closed it off so that we could have a place to hang out tonight between sets and such.” Everyone agreed and headed upstairs.

You stood with Jared and Gen as Louden Swain took the stage to play their first set. You were excited because you had heard all of their music and watched them perform via YouTube, but this was the first time you were getting to see them live. 

About halfway into the second song strong arms wrapped around you making you jump. “There she is!”

“Jensen! You scared the crap out of me,” you exclaimed as you hit his shoulder causing him to give a grunt and Jared and Gen to laugh. “I’m glad you are here though. I was about to text you.”

“Liar,” he responded flatly. “I watched you the entire first song. You were totally engrossed in the band’s performance.”

“Well I am a music teacher so that would make sense. Plus I really like Swain’s music what can I say?” This caused Jensen to laugh and wrap his arm around you.

“I get it, trust me,” he smiled as you turned your attention back to the band. He continued to watch your face. He studied you as your emotions flashed across your face while the music swept you away. After the band had finished playing for the night you all went back upstairs until closing time. Jensen was by your side the entire night except to get the two of you drinks.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow,” Rob asked.

“Well, I know Y/N wants to get out to the brewery so I was thinking we could all head out there. I can give you guys the full tour and just hang out up there,” Jensen said with a smile. “That sound good to everyone?” Everyone responded with a chorus of yes and nodding heads.

The next day you found yourself in the car with Jensen while the band followed in a car behind you on the way to the brewery. Jensen reached over and grabbed your hand. “I’m really glad you are here. I’m excited to share this weeend with you.”

You smile looking at your entwined fingers before looking over at him while he concentrates on the road. “I’m glad I am here too. It has been my dream to come to Austin to San Jac and the brewery since I heard about you guys opening them. I never thought I would get the behind the scenes tour, especially from you guys.” Jensen looked over at you with a smile before turning back to the road. “Thank you for inviting me Jay.” You sat happily holding hands and listening to the radio play softly the rest of the drive to the brewery. 

Jensen had given your group the grand tour before you all sat together to taste the brews. After a while guitars were pulled out and a jam session happened on the porch drawing a small crowd of patrons. Jensen looked at you surprised when you added harmonies into the songs being sung. You winked at Rob before reaching over to Jensen and gently pulling the guitar out of his hands. You started to strum and sing. After a moment Rob caught on and started playing with you. Jensen stared in awe as you played and sang Hallejuah.

“I didn’t know you played guitar or sang. That was amazing!”

“Once again, music teacher,” you said pointing to yourself and letting out a soft chuckle.

“You are just one surprise after another Y/N. Any other surprises hidden away from me?” His eyes sparkled as he looked at you.

“I guess you will have to wait and see, huh Ackles,” you smile shyly before looking away feeling a brush creep up your face. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

You let out a small huff. It has always been hard for you to accept a compliment, let alone one from the handsome man in front of you. A small “thank you,” crept out of your mouth. Jensen leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

“Someday I will make it that you actually believe me, I promise.” He gently grabbed your hand and lead you back to the rest of the group.

While on your way back to Jensen’s place the two of you held hands again. “Hey,” he said his thumb lightly caressing your hand, “let’s have a movie night tonight. How does that sound?”

“I would like that,” you smiled in response. The night was sweet. The two of you cuddled up on his couch with you leaning against him with a blanket over the two of you. You felt safe and warm in Jensen’s embrace. He couldn’t help but look at you as if you were the most precious thing in his life. Every time you laughed he would watch your face to see the joy spread across your features. He knew he was in love, but had no idea how you felt.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. The barbecue at Padalecki’s house was great with friends. You continued to get to know the rest of Louden Swain and Gen while also sharing stories about your time teaching in different countries. You also had to give Jensen and Jared a hard time about trying to break into your room in Dubai.

“Have you ever been to a con Y/N,” Rob asked.

“Not an SPN one, but I have always wanted to. I had tried to go to the Germany one, but my bank was concerned about how you pay for that one so they wouldn’t let me pay. I also had thought about Rome, but that one confused me.It’s rare that I would be able to go to one while I’m home in the summers. I had thought about going to Chicon last year but that was the weekend of my family reunion, and when you live overseas 75% of the year your family will disown you for not going to a reunion when you are home.”

“Well, do you have a reunion this year?” You shook your head no. “So why are you not going to Chicon this year?”

“I never got the email announcement about Chicago. I literally got all of the others. By the time I figured out that tickets had gone on sale they were sold out,” you shrugged your shoulders, “what’s waiting one more year at this point anyways?”

“Oh no, you are coming,” Jensen said wrapping an arm around you, “I will take care of it. You just get yourself to Chicago and I will take care of the rest.”

After saying goodbyes to everyone you and Jensen headed back to his place for the night. You had one last night in Austin before returning to your cousin’s house in Dallas and then back home to Iowa. Jensen lead you to the couch again so that you could continue your movie marathon. The two of you spent the night cuddling on the couch and fell asleep there. The next morning you woke and did not want to leave the comfort of Jensen and the couch to head back to Dallas. 

Jensen refused to let you carry your bag out to the car. After loading it into the back he came over to you standing in front of you as lean against your car door. “I’ve really enjoyed having you here this weekend. I can’t wait to see you again in Chicago.”

“Thank you for letting me stay with you and for giving me the VIP experience in Austin. It was fun,” you smile at the man in front of you. He leans in and kisses your forehead before giving you a hug.

“Drive safe, text me when you get to Dallas. We will talk every day for sure and I can’t wait to see you again in a couple weeks,” he smiles hugging you close refusing to let you go.

“Careful, you’re Mama Jay is showing,” you say causing you both to laugh. “I’m usually the mom of this group so this is very different.”

“Well, I care about you, so of course I am going to watch out for you.”

“Thank you Jensen, I care about you too.” At that moment your phone rang. Looking down your phone you see your cousin is calling you. “Hey, yep, I just finished loading my car and will be heading your way in a few moments.” You said bye to your cousin before hanging up and putting your phone back in your pocket. “I guess that is my cue.”

“I wish you could stay longer,” he cooed reaching out and moving a piece of hair behind your ear. 

You leaned into his hand, “Me too Jay, me too. However we will see each other in just a couple weeks.” You hug him close before pulling back and opening the car door. It was hard to leave him. You were falling for him quickly and you knew this could be trouble. You watched Jensen get slowly smaller in your rearview mirror until he disappeared. He watched you until you were out of sight and you couldn’t wait to have him in your sight once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying this project. I have six chapters planned out, but as I continue this there may be a couple more. We shall see.


	4. #Chicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen had invited you to go to the Chicago Con as his guest. You go and spend more time with the cast and become good friends with them. What you don't know is that the cast is all secretly betting on the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I have never gone to a Spn con. Everything relating to the orginization and goings on of the convention are based off what I have heard from people who have gone, dick chats (Rich's snapchats on Creation's account during conventions), and YouTube videos I have seen. I'm going to SpnUK in May though, so maybe I will come back and rewrite this chapter to fix things after that.
> 
> This chapter jumps back and forth between Y/N and Jared's point of view. Yes, I know this is not a Jaredxreader fic, but you will see why I did it. It works, I promise.
> 
> FYI: SNAP stands for Saturday Night After Part. I heard one of the actors mention it in a panel or interview once.
> 
> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this chapter. I lost my inspiration for writing there for a few months. I'm slowly working on getting back into it though.

It was now mid-July and you found yourself driving through Chicago on your way to you first official Supernatural convention. You were slightly nervous because you have only ever watched them on YouTube, but you knew you would be fine because you would get to see Jensen and the rest of the cast again.

 

“Hey there Y/N. I’m glad I spotted you,” Clif says giving you a hug. “I was just on my way to drop off your pass, but now I don’t have to and I can take you back to the green room with me.” You gave a laugh and followed.

 

“Shouldn’t you be watching over the tall ones? Those poor handlers!”

 

Clif gave you a huge smile and laugh, “I deal with them all the time. I think the handlers can take care of those two for five minutes.” At that point he opened a door for you and you were greeted with cheers from cast members who knew you as you walked into the room.

 

“Look who I found!” Clif patted you on the back as others came up to give you a hug in welcome.

 

“Y/N, this is Ruth, Mark P, Mark S, Matt, and Osric. You know everyone else in here right now. Guys, this is Y/N the girl we met in Dubai.” Rob smiles at you making introductions.

 

“Oh goodie another girl to level out the playing field! I’ve heard so much about you from the girls,” Ruth smiles at you.

 

“Just the girls Ruth? Do you have some magic spell that makes it so Jensen can’t speak any more? Or does he sound like the adults on Charlie Brown?” Rich laughs at his own joke.

 

“Nah, that spell is reserved for you sweetie.” You can’t help but laugh at the face Rich pulls to Ruth’s response. “I like her already, she is on my side!” Ruth leads you over to one of the couches the group had been sitting on so they could all get to know you a little better.

 

You were so caught up in the conversation and telling stories that you didn’t notice Jared and Jensen walk in. All of a sudden you felt something land on your head. Reaching up you feel another land on your head. “What the?” Turning around you see Jared and Jensen holding a bowl of M&M’s between them about to throw more at you. “Seriously you two? You are worse than my students I swear!” You stand up quickly to go give the boys a hug.

 

“Hey Y/N, I couldn’t resist.” Jared looked almost sheepish giving you a hug and popping a few of the treats into his mouth.

 

“Oh, do you have a teacher voice? Please have a teacher voice! And a teacher look! Can you use it on those two please,” Matt begged excitedly.

 

Laughing you look over to Matt who is hitting Rob on the shoulder, “I do have a teacher look and voice and if you don’t stop hitting poor Rob you will be the first it gets used on.” Matt stops immediately and seems to almost be in shock. Rob looks at you with a thankful smile on his face.

 

“You are so sassy, I love it! You fit in with us so well,” Brianna and Kim laugh.

 

Turning back to Jensen you give him a smile before giving him a hug, “hey.”

 

“Hey,” he returns your hug and kisses your forehead. “I’m glad you made it. I hope these guys haven’t given you too hard of a time.”

 

“Nah, we are perfect angels,” Rich responds with a huge smile. The two of you laugh before Jensen pulls you along with him to sit on one of the open couches. “But really she is just getting to know us all better. And I’m pretty sure secretly gathering all information she can for her next fanfiction,” he adds before sending you a wink.

 

“I will have you know I haven’t written a fanfiction since before we met thank you very much,” you say throwing an M&M at him.

 

“Ow!” He yelps before rubbing his arm.

 

“Serves you right,” Jensen chuckles. “Isn’t it about time you guys go introduce a panel or something?”

 

Rich grumbles as he and Rob get up heading out the door you came in. “So Y/N. I hear you are a music teacher, and Rob tells me you have a great voice. Are you going to sing at karaoke tonight?” Matt looks at you questioningly. A blush rises on your cheeks and Jensen pulls you closer to him.

 

“Yea Y/N, are you gonna sing at karaoke tonight,” Jensen teased you.

 

“You know what? I think I will. That’s a shit ton of people to sing in front of, but why not? You guys do it all the time.” You could already feel yourself getting nervous. You might be a musician and a teacher, but the largest group of people you have ever sang a solo in front of was when you sang the national anthem at a football game in college, and you had gone to a small school. The group around you smiled at you before going back to their own conversations.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The karaoke party came faster than you had expected. You stayed backstage hanging out with a few of the actors who weren’t on stage. When you saw that you were up next you made your way around the stage towards the stairs so you were ready to go on. Matt called you up to sing and you took a deep breath before you stepped up to the stage.

 

Rob smiled at you before handing you a microphone and leaning in to speak to you. “Just like in Texas, except this time you aren’t playing the guitar.” He shoots a wink to you before strolling over to Matt and throwing an arm around his shoulder.  The music began and you started to sing.

 

***Jared’s POV***

 

It was very rare that the two of us went to karaoke. Usually if we were at conventions of Friday we would go out bar hopping until the rest of the actors joined us. Tonight I found myself sitting backstage hanging out. Y/N had gone out front because she was about to sing. I looked up with a smile on my face when she started singing. Y/N has a great voice. My eyes landed on Jensen to see him staring at the screen with a huge smile on his face not blinking. “Oh yea, he is falling for her.”

 

***Y/N’s POV***

 

Adrenaline pumped through you after you stepped off stage and walked backstage to sit with your new friends. You were pulled out of your thoughts when arms wrapped around you. “That’s was amazing, Y/N,” Jensen kissed the top of your head and smiled at you.

 

“You were great,” Jared said from where he was sitting. Jensen pulled you back to where you had been sitting enjoying being backstage with everyone. You enjoyed spending your time with these talented people.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Saturday was a whirlwind of photos, autographs, and panels. You found yourself hanging out backstage once again as Louden Swain took the stage for Saturday Night Special. You smiled at Jensen and felt a blush rise up your cheeks when he shot you a wink before walking on stage. You watched him pour his soul into the song he was singing.

 

***Jared’s POV***

 

“I say they are married in a year,” Rich bumps my shoulder nodding towards Y/N causing me to look up from my phone. She had the same look on her face watching Jensen sing as he did last night watching her sing at karaoke.

 

“Are we placing bets already?” I chuckle to myself thinking back over the time that we have known Y/N. She and Jensen sure have been close, but I don’t think they have ever actually told each other how they feel. “They aren’t even officially dating yet, but I will say they are engaged by New Year’s.”

 

“Oh! Are we talking about Y/N and Jens?” I cringe looking over towards Y/N, but she only has eyes and ears for Jensen right now. “I say they are married by Christmas. Kim says April. Rob thinks they will be engaged by New Years,” Briana smiles joining our little group.

 

“I want in,” Misha exclaims, “I say married within the year. What about you Mattie, what do you think?”

 

“Shoot, if they were actually dating already I would say by the end of the summer, but since they aren’t an official couple I will say by the end of next summer. They are busy people and living on opposite sides of the world. It will take a little work to coordinate their schedules enough for a wedding.”

 

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?” Jensen came over with his arm around Y/N’s shoulder smiling.

 

“Oh, umm just what food we want to get for SNAP,” Briana answers for us all. Jensen looks at me with his eyebrow raised. I smile and nod in agreement. Shit...he doesn’t believe us, but he is going to let it slide. At least for now.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

***Y/N’s POV***

 

Sunday was just as busy as Saturday for everyone and soon you found yourself in the greenroom with your new friends as they were all getting ready to leave since the convention was over.

 

“Hey Y/N, we have a couple hours until we head to the airport. Do you want to come out to eat with us,” Jared asked as he walked into the green room.

 

“Sure, where are we going?” You smile back seeing Jensen walk in behind his best friend and Clif.

 

“Only the best pizza place in the entire city,” Jared giggles.

 

“I will be the judge of that moose.” Jensen lets out a laugh at your sassy come back.

 

“You are one of the few people who I will accept that name from just so you know,” Jared throws his arm around your shoulder giving you a squeeze before ushering you out the door towards the car.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Lunch had ended up taking longer than you had all expected so you ended up going with the guys to the airport. Clif was going to take you back to the hotel to get your car after the guys were on their way since he had to finish up a few things before he also headed out.

 

Jared came up to you giving you a hug, “It was good to see you again Y/N. If you ever find yourself in Austin, you are always welcome at our home.”

 

You smile up at him, “thank you Jared.”

 

“Any time sweety. I’m sure I will see you soon. Gotta crash that guy’s FaceTime party once in a while you know,” he jokes gesturing towards his best friend causing you to laugh. Jared gave you one last hug before heading towards Clif to talk.

 

With that you walked over to Jensen who was leaning against the car with his arms crossed. He pulled you into a tight hug which you returned. “I wish you were coming with us to Vancouver. You would love it. Plus, we would get to spend more time together.

 

“I know Jen; I wish I could too. I love spending time with you and the rest of the cast. Everyone is so awesome and welcoming,” you say holding him tighter.

 

“You fit in with our group Y/N. Seriously, you are one of us now. I’m sure you are going to have a ton of new Snapchat friends by the end of our next con once everyone figures out that you are already friends with Swain.” You can’t help but chuckle at that. “Also, we are going to continue to text and FaceTime.

 

“I know. Jared says he is going to crash the FaceTime party once in a while.”

 

“Of course he would…”

 

“Hey Jens, we gotta go we will be boarding soon and that security line looks long,” Jared interrupts your conversation. He gives you a sad little smile before turning to grab his bag from where he had been standing.

 

“I guess I will talk to you soon. Thanks for coming to this con. I hope you enjoyed it.”

 

“Jen, I loved it! Thank you for inviting me.” You hugged Jensen one last time before he also picked up his bag to follow Jared towards the security line. Just before they entered the line he stopped and turned around to wave at you. You smiled and waved back.

 

“You ready to go pick up your car,” Clif asked as he put his arm around your shoulder.

 

“Do you mind if we wait until they get through security?”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. We can wait.” You smiled up at Clif as you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Looking down you saw that Jensen had texted you.

 

_“I miss you already.”_

 

_“You left my sides two minutes ago. I can still see you. You’re a dork!”_

_“Hey, you love me and you know it ;)”_

 

_“Mhmmm”_

 

“Well crap I think I love him.”


	5. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen surprises you in your hometown at your parents house. You were planning on taking a trip to the state fair so he joins you on your adventures. Before you can be with him in front of that many people you need to have a serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/M/N=You Mom's Name. Just lots and lots of fluff here!

Every summer you would spend a day at the state fair. You were packing your bag since your plan was to get up early to make the two-hour drive to the fair. “Y/N! There is someone here to see you,” your Mom yells through the house. You set your bag back on your bed and make your way to the kitchen towards where your mom is. 

Stepping next to her you turn your head to see Jensen standing in the entryway. “Jensen? What are you doing here?” You hug him before pulling back and smiling at him. “Wait, how did you figure out where my parents live? I never told you their address.”

Jensen smiles at you and gives you a kiss on the cheek. “Well you told me the town. I drove in to town to realize that you were not kidding when you said there were only four four-way stops in this town. I stopped at Casey’s and asked if they had a phone book. When I saw your last name and it was the only one in town I figured this was a good place to start.”

“Nice Winchester,” you say winking at him. Jensen laughs a little before your mom cleared her throat. “Oh sorry Mom. Mom, this is Jensen. Jensen, this is my mother, Y/M/N.”

“Is he one of those pretty boys from that one show?” Jensen throws his head back in laughter at her comment.

“Mom, are you serious right now?”

“What? I thought I recognized him from when you stayed up to watch Conan last summer.” She shrugged her shoulders at you.

Covering your face as you feel the blush rise over your cheeks you groan. “Yes Mom, Jensen plays Dean Winchester in Supernatural. He is not the one who did the keg stand before you ask.”

Jensen shakes his head still laughing a little, “It’s nice to me you Mrs. Y/L/N,” he says reaching out to shake her hand.

She smiles shaking his hand, “oh please, Y/M/N. It’s good to meet you Jensen. I can finally put a face to the name of one of you at least.”

“Mom you can put a face to Jared to. Dean from Gilmore Girls remember?”

“Oh right, right. I forget I know who that is sometimes.” Jensen looks between the two of you amused. “Please come in. Take a seat.” She motions the two of you into her work room so you both follow her into the room and take a seat on the couch.

“So not that I don’t love this surprise, but what are you doing here?” You look at Jensen with a quizzical look.

“Well, we get a long weekend off. Jared went to Texas to be with Gen and the kids, and he encouraged me to come see you. He says he will FaceTime with us later tonight so you can thank him.”

“Of course he did,” you say laughing. 

“I didn’t know you became such close friends with that cast Y/N. Well, I think I’m going to head to bed. You still planning on leaving early for the fair in the morning?”

“Ummm I don’t know yet. We’ll see I guess,” you smile at her, “good night Mom.”

“Night, good to meet you Jensen.”

“Good night Y/M/N.” Jensen waved to her before turning back to you. “So, what fair are we going to?”

“Well, I go to the state fair every single year. I used to perform there when I was in high school and college. Now I go watch some shows, eat junky fair food, and have some fun. I was planning to go tomorrow,” you shrug at the man in front of you.

“Sounds good! When do we leave,” he questions you.

“Are you sure? There are going to be thousands of people. It’s the first Saturday of the fair. One of the biggest days of the season.”

“Hey,” Jensen says pulling you to him, “I’m happy to go anywhere as long as I’m with you. If you want to go to the fair, let’s go. I haven’t been to one in a really long time. It could be a lot of fun.” Jensen smiles at you.

“Okay, if you are sure,” you give him a small smile. “I was planning to leave at six so that I can get there around eight. By that time there should still be decent parking and then I have the whole day to do whatever.”

“Sounds perfect to me. Why don’t we get some sleep so that we can get going bright and early?” Jensen stands up and reaches for you to help you up. Grabbing his hand, you lead him towards your room.

\-------------------------------------------

The drive to the fair was pretty uneventful. You and Jensen sang along with the radio and joked the whole way. You got to the fairgrounds early enough that you were able to park on the fairgrounds and not have to park in someone’s yard. You pulled into the parking spot the teenager was waving you towards and put the car in park taking a deep breath. “Jens,” you sighed out just barely over a whisper squeezing his hand.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong,” he looks at you worried.

“I just,” you let out a breath. “I know the fandom and how they tear apart people when someone new shows up in any of your lives. Hell, many people still tear apart Gen and she and Jared have been together for years. I just need to know what this is. What are we? I just need to know before we are seen together by thousands of people. We won’t even make it to the gate before something is on social media I’m sure. I just need to mentally prepare myself, that’s all.” You look out your window watching as people walk by on their way into the fair.

Jensen squeezes your hand trying to pull your attention back to him, “Y/N. I like you a lot. I have loved getting to know you more this summer.” Jensen reached towards you placing his hand on your chin forcing you to look at him. “Y/N, I would really like to take our relationship up a step. Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?”

You look at him staring into those green orbs that just pull you in. You can tell he is being honest with you. Nodding your head you respond, “I would like that, yes.” With that his smile reaches his eyes. 

“Really?” You nod yes again. “Good, now does that answer your question?” He leans in and kisses you. “Now, let’s go to the fair, shall we?”

“Yeah, yeah let’s go.” You can’t help but have a goofy smile on your face.

\-------------------------------------------

The two of you had an amazing day at the fair. Yes, many people recognized Jensen and asked for pictures and autographs, some fans had even asked for you to be in the photos as well. You were pleasantly surprised that most people let you be. The two of you had been walking all day and the sun was beginning to set. 

“Hey, I have an idea,” you say pulling Jensen behind you. “Come on old man, let’s go!”

“Who you callin’ old man? Where are you dragging me, huh?” Jensen laughed as you pulled him along like an excited child. “You are acting like Tom and Shep on Christmas morning, you know that?”

You spin around still pulling him forward as you walk backwards, “I will take that as a compliment, because I know Unca Jensen would never use those boys as a put down,” you teased him. 

“I would never,” he faked appalled. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. In fact, I find in endearing.”

“Why, Mr. Ackles are you flirting with me?”

Jensen shrugs his shoulders at you, “maybe,” he winks. “Once again, where are you taking me?”

“We are here,” you smile at him.

“Sky glider? What is this?”

“It’s a ride that takes you above the entire fair. It will take us to the other side of the fairground and we can see everything that is happening. Come on Ackles.” 

The two of you sit in the next glider that comes around. The glider slowly rises above the fair. Jensen pulls you closer to him as he wraps his arm around your shoulder. “Wow, this is an awesome view.”

“Yeah it is, and look at that sunset, it is beautiful,” you say as you lay your head on his shoulder. 

Jensen smiles looking at you, “yes it is.” He places a kiss on the top of your head, “thank you for today Y/N, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. I have two more days with you, so what shall we do tomorrow?”

“Well, why don’t we sleep in and then I can give you the grand tour of my hometown. Also, I’m fairly certain my parents would love to tell you some embarrassing stories and my mother is a scrapbooker so I’m sure there will be plenty of pictures as well.”

“Sounds perfect to me. I’m happy to do anything as long as I am with you.”

The two of you step off of the ride and back on to the midway. “Well, shall we make the journey home then? The sooner we get home the sooner we get some sleep and start our next day together,” you say as you grab his hand and make your way through the crowds.

After a moment Jensen stops and pulls you to him kissing you in the middle of the crowd and in that moment it was just the two of you in your own little world.


	6. Heading BAck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jared plan a surprise for Jensen before you head back to the other side of the world.

_“Okay, so Cliff is going to pick you up at the airport and take you to my trailer until Jensen is on set. Then he will sneak you into the area where we are filming. Misha will help you get to where you need to go from there and I will be on the lookout to make sure Jensen doesn’t wander around between takes.”_

_“Sounds good. I just landed and will be heading to baggage claim shortly. Thank you for helping me set this up Jared. He is still clueless, right?”_

_“Of course I would help you set this up! He has been down this week knowing that you are heading back to the other side of the world. You make him happier than I have seen him in the entire time I have known him. Shoot, once he knows you are here we might get done faster for the day, so really by helping you I’m helping myself.”_

_“If you say so moose. Oh I see Cliff! See you soon!”_

Jared and you had been planning this surprise since Jensen left to go back to Vancouver. Now that the two of you were a real couple you didn’t want to go back to the sandbox without seeing Jensen again made your heart ache. It was going to be tough, but the two of you had made plans to see each other throughout the year whenever you could. 

Just like Jared had said Cliff took you to his trailer until you got the all clear. Jared had left you a cute little note welcoming you to set and telling you to make yourself at home. After a half hour Cliff came back knocking on the door letting you know it was time to move. You followed him to the stage where you met Misha at the door.

“Y/N! It’s so good to see you again. Today has been quite a day! The boys are out to make the entire day on the gag real.”

“That bad, huh? Jared seems to think once Jen knows I’m here he will get focused and you guys will be done early.”

“I can only hope!” Misha threw his arm around your shoulder leading you towards where you needed to be for the surprise. “Okay, we should be quiet so he doesn’t hear you voice.”

A moment later you found yourself behind a door. You could hear Jared and Jensen talking on the other side of the door until someone yelled “action!” Misha knocked on the door and then stepped away. Suddenly the door flew open and you were met with Jensen and Jared staring at you with guns drawn towards you. It took a moment for Jensen to realize who he was looking at before he broke.

“Wait! What? Y/N what are you doing here?” He wrapped you in a hug still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that you were standing in front of him.

“Surprise,” you managed to squeak out before he let you out of his bear hug.

“Did you guys know about this,” he questioned glaring over to Jared and Misha who were smiling. They nodded their heads yes. “I hate you both.”

“No you don’t, you love us. You are just mad that we were able to keep it a secret. Especially this one,” Jared responded pointing to Misha.

“Jared, you are the one who slips up at conventions all the time. Don’t even play that Misha is the one who was going to let it slip!” Misha laughed agreeing with you as Jared gave you his bitch face.

“Y/N, I’m glad you made it and that we managed to do it without Jensen figuring anything out, but do you think we could finish this one scene and then we will break for lunch,” Rich asked stepping into the room.

“Of course Rich! I don’t want to slow down production!” You followed Rich back to the monitor where you watched the rest of the scene. After they were finished Rich called for lunch break. So you happily followed the boys to craft services and took a seat.

“I still can’t believe everyone here knew you were coming except for me.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out. I was in the airport about to board when you FaceTimed me last night. You didn’t hear the overhead speaker say ‘last call all seats for Vancouver’ and then me telling you I had to go, seriously?”

“I thought it sounded like you were in some place that was awfully busy, but I didn’t hear that part no.”

“I’m so glad we were able to pull this one off, seriously the look on Jensen’s face when he finally realized it wasn’t me behind the door was gold! Look I have a picture,” Misha excitedly handed his phone over the table to you and Jensen.

You spent the rest of the day on set watching the guys film. Just like Jared had predicted Jensen got serious and pushed through all the scenes they needed to get through. At dinner Jensen couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“So how long are you here Y/N,” Jensen questions on your way back to his apartment.

“I’m here all day tomorrow and then I have to be at the airport by 1:30 the day after. Jared and I managed to get the shooting schedule moved around so that we can spend as much time as possible together before I head for the other side of the world again.”

“Brains, beauty, and surprises. What more could a guy ask for?”

“Brains and surprises I would agree with, but I’m not so sure about that beauty part there Jensen. I look nothing like the other women you have dated ever in your life. You and I both know that. I will never look like them.” You sighed before turning to look out the window.

Jensen pulled into his parking space before turning to you and grabbing your hand. “Y/N, you are so beautiful. You have no reason to change. No you don’t look like the other women I have dated, but you are also nothing like them. If you notice I’m not with any of them any more, I am with you. I can’t keep my eyes off of you. You are so beautiful to me and I promise you I will remind you of that until you believe me too. Even after that I will keep reminding you.” You couldn’t help but let a tear slip down your face before you kissed Jensen passionately.

Time flew by for you and Jensen. You spent most of your time together cuddled up on the couch or in bed. The next thing you knew it was time for you to head to the airport. Jensen and Jared both went along with you in order to see you off.

“Take care of yourself Y/N. I will make sure to crash the FaceTime party once in a while. Maybe we can plan another surprise for that guy.”

Jared pulled you into a hug, “yes please. Thank you so much for your help.”

“Anytime.”

You pulled away and looked over at Jensen who was looking upset but trying not to. You walked over to him and clung on for dear life. “I don’t want to go. I want to stay here with you.”

“I don’t want you to go either, but we will still talk everyday via FaceTime, text, and voice call . Plus we will see each other on our breaks. We are going to make this work, I promise you.”

“I know, but it was hard enough only doing those things for the past two weeks, how will we survive a few months? Maybe I should just quit my job and find something here. Hell, I bet I could get a substitute position at every school district in the area and work more hours than I would as a regular teacher!”

“As much as I would love that, I don’t think your current school would like that. However, maybe we could keep that in mind for next school year?”

“I agree.”

“Good,” Jensen kissed the top of your head before squeezing you tight. “I guess you should probably head through so you get to your gate on time.”

You squeezed him just as tight back, “ I don’t want to go back without you. Our first break is so far away.” He hummed into your hair. Pulling away you gave Jensen a chaste kiss before pulling away from him. You smiled before picking up your bag and turning towards the security gate. You got through security really quickly and you turned back for one last look at the boys. Smiling you waved at them both before blowing a kiss towards Jensen. Jared reached his hand out in front of Jensen’s face and grabbed as if catching the kiss and stealing it away from Jensen. Jensen swatted at his best friends arm which caused you to laugh. You waved one last time before turning to walk towards your gate.

**Jensen’s P.O.V.**

Jared reached out in front of me stealing the kiss she sent my way. I hit him like I normally do. I couldn’t help but laugh and smile when she smiled and rolled her eyes. We waved goodbye to each other one last time before she turned for her gate. I couldn’t help but watch her until she was no longer in view. “Jared, I don’t know when, but I’m going to marry that girl.”

“I know buddy. I’ve known since we saw the two of you back home. I haven’t seen you like this ever. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks buddy, I’m happy too.”


End file.
